Doctor Who 10th Doctor
by angellanger1
Summary: 10 finds a new companion in an old friend. 10th doctor/OC
1. Prologue

Doctor Who Fanfic, 10th Doctor Prologue

My name is Poppy Venus Keller, and this is the story of how my life changed forever. Shockingly the day started like any ordinary day. Being a 22-year-old who just finished collage, I was looking for a job and a new place to live. I couldn't live on campus anymore.

The town was small, and nothing exciting ever happened there. Until one bright, sunny Friday afternoon that is. That's the day my whole life turned upside down.

A/N I know, it's short. But I'm just getting started, so please bear with me. R&R

Angellanger1


	2. Chapter 1

Meetings

I was heading from one interview to another on Friday, June 9 2006. I was 3 months out of collage and still had no job, and no car. Luckily, one of my friends had a place and let me crash there until I had a job and a place of my own. As I walked past a pier I heard a strange noise. _What is that?_ I thought to myself. It wasn't unusual for the pier to be noisy, but this was different. It was some kind of screechy, engine revving sound. I had always been told by parents and friends that I was overly curious. Even to this day I can't prove them wrong.

Anyway, I went to investigate the sound. I would never forget what I saw that day. A blue British police box, like you see in old British movies, was slowly coming into focus. What I mean by that is one second it was just a shadow with a small light on top, and the next it was a solid object. That may sound crazy, but it's what I saw. I half hid behind an empty dumpster. From there I watched a man walk out of the blue box. He was a tall, lanky man that looked like he did a lot of running. His hair and eyes were chocolate brown. The clothing he wore looked slightly out of place for 1) someone who had just come out of a blue box and 2) someone who did a lot of running. He wore a brown suit and tie with a trench coat and trainers.

The next thing I knew he was standing right in front of me. I jumped back about two feet. "What are you doing ma'am?" He asked politely. "Honestly, I heard that" I pointed at the blue box, "and wanted to know what was making the sound." I replied to the strange man. "What is it. I can tell it's not really a phone-booth-thing." I was a little hesitant to ask, thinking that he might take the question offensively. "It's a TARDIS, that stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." His tone made it seem like that explained everything. But it didn't. "Okay then, is that supposed to mean something to me?" I let my confusion seep into my voice. "Um… no I guess not, I just thought that that might not mean anything to people on Earth, or any other planets for that matter." By that time I think it was safe to say he wasn't talking to me anymore. "What's your name?" He suddenly turned his attention back to me in a very abrupt manner. "Poppy, Poppy Venus Keller is my full name. And yours?" I asked back. "The Doctor, and before you ask it's just the Doctor." He said. It seemed like he got that questions about his name a lot. "Okay, so how does a TARDIS work?" I asked genuinely curious about the object. "It's a time machine that is also a space ship." I must still have looked a little confused, because he said it in simpler terms. " It travels through time and space" His tone hinted towards annoyance for having to explain it again. "Cool." Was all I could say. " So what are you doing in this quiet little town, Doctor?" I asked. "I was heading somewhere else, but the TARDIS had other ideas." He said. "Anyway, think you could show me around?" He asked with a cheeky grin taking over his face, eyes sparkling at the prospect of seeing something new. "If you feel like taking the ten-minute tour, then come on." I said turning around. I was right about it being a ten-minute tour. There wasn't much to see in that town. You could drive through and not even notice you'd past a town. "Wow, you were right small town." The Doctor said in amazement. "Imagine living here your whole life except college." I grumbled under my breath. That's when we heard a crash. "Do you know where that came from?" The Doctor asked as he looked around wildly. I understood why he didn't know where the crash came from, you have to know how things echoed on Main Street to know that. "Behind the gas station." I called as I took off to see what had made the sound. "How do you know with all that echoing?" he shouted as he chased after me. "Again, Grew up here, I know how things echo." I called back as I skidded to a stop behind the gas station. The Doctor nearly crashed into me as he stopped. He tried to push me behind him, his expression furious. The thing looked like a silver armored man wearing a strange helmet. "Doctor, what is that?" I asked in awe. "It's a cyberman, and where there's one there's more." His voice was a low growl. He grabbed my hand and took off towards the pier.

I was exhausted and my arm hurt by the time we were back at the TARDIS. " What was that for." I demanded. " Right, you don't know what a Cyberman is. They're people turned into emotionless mechanical killing machines. And sorry about your arm." He explained and apologized in the same breath. "I just needed to get you away." His voice was just a whisper. "My arm 'll be fine, it just doesn't like being tugged unexpectedly." I couldn't believe that I was trying to reassure him, I didn't even know him. I mean, yeah, he was seriously cute, but why do I feel I can trust him, and why does my locket feel like it's on fire? I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. When he opened the door to the TARDIS I didn't hesitate to step in. _'Should I tell him about my locket?'_ I wondered, just before I lost all thoughts to one. _'This is impossible.' _I tried to go outside to confirm the impossibility. " It's bigger on the inside than the outside, we don't have time for you to run back and forth." He said dully. "How?" all I could say was that one word. " Time Lord technology." He said as he worked at the console-thing. I wasn't sure how I knew that was a console, but I did. That's when I decided to tell him about my locket. I pulled it from under my shirt. It was gold colored with circular symbols engraved on the front. "Doctor, my necklace feels hot, hot enough to, on any normal occasion, burn someone." He instantly stopped what he was doing and came to my side. I showed him the locket. He examined it for a moment. "It can't be!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

A/N For those who got my hints, you know what the Doctor's freak out is.


End file.
